Secret Reader
by happyday girl
Summary: Sam & Dean are having a bad night. It's raining,there are no more dry clothes, Dean didn't get his food order right, and now the power has gone off! Sam has something to cheer him up, but finds out that Dean likes his gift a little too much! Humour, R&R?


**Hello!**

**I know I should be working on my De-aged boy's story, but I was given a challenge and just had to accept! The challenge was to make a one-shot based on a topless shot of one of the brother's- and who could resist that! ^^**

**I hope you enjoy this, and please review!**

'All I'm saying is I'd like to choose where we eat sometimes!'

'Yeah, and all _I'm _saying is that when I'm going out for food, that's exactly what I want-food!'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Uggggh...' Dean opened the door of their motel room and dumped the take-out bags of Chinese food on the small wooden table near the door, before waiting for his damn brother to walk through before he closed the door with his foot.

'Look, you chose what we had, let's just eat, huh?' he sighed, not in the mood to argue with his brother's taste in 'food'. If Sam had his way, he would be eating salads, salad, and _god forbid-_ hummus- for the rest of his life...that wasn't about to happen!

Sam sighed and gave his brother a curt nod, before a smile tugged at his lips. Dean, who was watching, couldn't help doing the same..._they were like an old married couple_.

A few minutes later and they were tucking into their surprisingly-good Dinner. Midway through a mouthful of rice Dean jumped up and smacked himself on the side of the head, making a loud, annoyed sighing noise.

'What's up?' Sam asked, alarmed at his brother's actions.

Dean swallowed before answering. 'I...forgot the extra onions!' he exclaimed, motioning his seemingly incomplete meal.

Sam looked at him, eyes wide. 'Extra onions?'

'Yes! I must've forgotten to order some!'

'...Extra onions...with Chinese?'

'Yes Sammy! What's wrong with that?'

'Dude could you be any more rancid?' Sam muttered, quirking an eyebrow at his brother's eating habits.

'It's not rancid, it's good!' Dean insisted, before going to the door and pulling on his jacket.

'Wait, you're actually going back for the extra onions?' Sam asked, swivelling around in his seat.

'The shop is just down the road-I won't be long...' he said opening the door and making to step outside, before stopping abruptly.

'I don't believe it...it's raining!' he sighed, before shaking his head and pulling his coat around him.

'Yeah I told you, we're expecting heavy thunderstorms and strong winds tonight!' Sam reminded him with a smile.

'Still wanna go get your extra onions?'

Dean looked longingly outside, before looking back at his brother and winking. 'I think I can make it!' he grinned, before striding outside and pulling the door closed.

'Idiot...' Sam muttered before returning to his now cold meal...

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, the door opened once more, and the funniest thing Sam had ever seen walked through the door.<p>

'Dean! You-You look like a drowned rat!' Sam spluttered from where he was sat on his bed, laughing at the sight of his big brother.

Dean was soaked; his hair was plastered to his face, and his clothes were sodden. His face was red from the wind and his mouth was downturned into a pout so big it was funny.

'Shut up' he muttered, before walking over to the table, and dumping his wet bag of onions on the tabletop.

'So...you got your onions then?' Sam couldn't string a sentence together without bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

'I said shut up!' Dean snapped, before his lips upturned into a goofy smile. 'But I'll tell you one thing-it's really rather raining outside!'

Sam grinned and rolled his eyes. 'I hope you've got dry clothes-the power went off about ten minutes after you left' he stated, nodding at his redundant laptop on his bed.

'Huh, I was wondering why it was so cold in here...' Dean muttered, shivering.

He crossed to his duffel bag and pulled out a spare pair of tracksuit bottoms, but frowned as he delved deeper.

'What's up?' Sam asked.

'I don't have a dry t-shirt; my other one has wet blood on it!' Dean muttered, before shaking is head and walking into the bathroom. 'I guess this will have to do!' he shouted back at his brother, who rolled his eyes with a smile.

Minutes later, Dean came back out, his loose Tracksuit bottoms tied around his waist and his bare chest out, shivering in the coldness.

'Why don't you wear my hoodie if you're cold? I know your jumper got torn up...' Sam muttered, throwing Dean his hoodie.

'Nah, I'm a man! I'll be fine Sammy; I'll just sit quietly and let my body warm up naturally...' Dean trailed off, sinking to the floor and sighing, stretching out like a cat.

'Why don't you sit on your bed?' Sam asked, shaking his head in wonderment.

Dean gave him a look, before returning to his position on his front on the floor, looking at the wall.

A few minutes later though, he sighed with boredom. 'This isn't working-pass me a book Sammy, would ya?'

Sam looked around for a book, before reaching for an old magazine and lobbing it at his brother's head.

'Head's up!' he yelled just after it made contact with a crashing of dry pages.

'Thanks, not!' Dean muttered, smiling slightly, before gazing at the magazine's cover.

'Woman's weekly? 'The best fictional stories from around the states...' Dean groaned and grimaced, shaking his head, before tentatively opening the magazine and beginning to leaf through, Sam snorting as he did so.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Sam yawned and stretched, scratching his arm as he looked around the now dark room. He had been in a state of snoozing for a while, but he guessed it was now time to hit the sack-they had to get on the road early tomorrow morning to get to their next gig.<p>

'Dean?' he muttered, before clearing his throat and swinging his legs off the bed.

He grinned and burst out laughing when he saw what his brother was doing- he had only gone and taken his flashlight out of his duffel, and was now sitting with his back against the wall, avidly reading the Woman's Weekly magazine with an almost frenzied expression on his face, his eyes quickly moving as he scanned the pages.

'...Enjoying that, are we?' Sam asked him with a grin, and snorted when his brother waved his hand impatiently at him.

'I'm nearly at the end-this is so good! How come I never bought this before? Some People's imaginations are just...' Dean trailed off, returning to reading his book with vigour.

Sam shook his head and got back into bed. He climbed under the covers properly and turned over, giving his brother one more look and grin.

'Night dude...' he muttered.

'Sweet dreams Sammy...' Dean answered, still entranced in the realm of fiction.

**I hope you enjoyed this little fun story, I think it went well with picture!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**X**


End file.
